User blog:SANTORYU99/Scary Story Collection
This will be a collection of scary stories that i find on the internet, or through books. You can suggest one to me in the comments and if i like it i'll put it here. Enjoy 3:) WORD OF CAUTION: Don't read before going to sleep __TOC__ The Lamb Having a farm was great, He loved it, It's what he always dreamt of. His wife and his kids loved it as well, Especially the black little lamb that they had recently bought. His kids loved the black little lamb, And they played with it for long periods of time. Happy with his wife, We would watch them play while resting on the rocking chairs outside. Life was perfect for him, It could not get better than this. One day, He was feeding the animals in the farm, Then he saw that black lamb. It's horns were way larger than the day before. Puzzled, He just ignored it. Later that day, He let the animals come outside. But one was missing, The black lamb. He went inside of the farm and tried to look for it, And there it was. On the very same spot that he left it in that morning. But again, The lambs horns were bigger. Big enough to not let it stand anymore. He got close to it and kneeled down to see it. He saw that the horns had carvings. They had some type of writing on them along with symbols. One of them looked like a star upside down. He looked inside the goat's eyes, And they did not look right. They looked like the eyes of a snake. There were black and red veins all around it. He was worried and he could not explain what was going on. He called the toen's preist to take a look at it. When he came over, The priest said that a demon had taken possesion of the lamb and that it must be killed so that the demon could not escape. Later that day, They killed the lamb. Sad, His children stayed in their rooms for the whole day. He felt rally bad but he was glad that the demon was gone. At night, When he was sleeping with his wife, His daughter comes inside of the room. Jumping with joy. He asked her what was going on and she said: "Daddy! it's back! it's back! The lamb is back!" Creeped out, He followed the girl to her room, Only to find something he would never imagine. It was his son, With horns coming out of his head. Keg A couple had just moved into a small castle they'd recently purchased and were excitedly searching all the nooks and crannies. In a large underground room they found many empty barrels that had been tapped years ago, and one that appeared to be full. They immediately tapped it to find that it contained a delicious brandy. They drank and served it at parties enjoying not only it's flavor, but that it could have been hundreds of years old. Months later when the barrel ran dry, they noticed it was still too heavy to be empty, they cut it open and found a shriveled corpse curled up in the barrel. The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas Sometime during the night of August 16, 1952, the small town of Ashley, Kansas ceased to exist. At 3:28am on August 17, 1952, a magnitude 7.9 earthquake was measured by the United States Geological Survey. The earthquake itself was felt throughout the state and most of the midwest. The epicenter was determined to be directly under Ashley, Kansas. When state law enforcement arrived at what should have been the outskirts of the farming community, they found a smoldering, burning fissure in the earth measuring 1,000 yards in length and approximately 500 yards in width. The depth of the fissure was never determined. After twelve days, the state-wide and local search for the missing 679 residents of Ashley, Kansas, was called off by the Kansas State Government at 9:15pm on the night of August 29, 1952. All 679 residents were assumed to be dead. At 2:27am on August 30, 1952, a magnitude 7.5 earthquake was measured by the United States Geological Survey. The epicenter was situated under what used to be the location of Ashley, Kansas. When law enforcement investigated at 5:32am, they reported that the fissure in the Earth had closed. In the eight days leading up to the disappearance of the town and its 679 residents, bizarre and unexplainable events were reported by dozens of residents in Ashley, Kansas and law enforcement from the surrounding area. On the evening of August 8, 1952, at 7:13pm, a resident by the name of Gabriel Johnathan reported a strange sight in the sky above Ashley. The town itself, having no official branch of law enforcement, called into the police station of the neighboring town of Hays. Gabriel reported what appeared to be a "small, black opening in the sky." Within the next fifteen minutes, the Hays police station became overwhelmed with dozens of phone calls all reporting the same phenomenon. The phenomenon was never reported by any neighboring communities. A decision was made to send of a trooper to Ashley to investigate the matter the following morning. At 7:54 am on the morning of August 9, 1952, Hays Police Officer Allan Mace radioed the Hays Police Station. He reported that, despite following the one way road leading into Ashley, he had become lost. According to his report, the road "continued along its normal path, but somehow ended up back in Hays." Officer Mace went on to add that the road never curved, or bent in any direction. At 9:15am, seven of the town's 10 police cars were sent to investigate the situation, and all members of the team came to the same conclusion. The only road leading into Ashley stopped leading into Ashley, but instead led back to Hays. Phone calls continued to pour into the Hays Police Station, all reporting that the black opening in the sky continued to grow in size. All callers were advised to remain inside, and to not travel outside unless absolutely necessary. At 8:17pm, Mrs. Elaine Kantor reported her neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Milton, and their two children, Jeffery and Brooke, missing. According to Mrs. Kantor's phone call, the Miltons attempted to leave town in their family car earlier in the evening. They never returned. Law enforcement officals from Hays never reported the car, or individuals, coming up the one way road. At 7:38am on the morning of August 10, 1952, phone calls from Ashley into the Hays Police Station reported that the town was in total darkness. The sun had never risen. At 10:15am, at the request of Hays Law Enforcement, a helicopter from Topeka, Kansas flew over the region in which Ashley, Kansas stood. The town was never observed from air. At 12:43pm on the afternoon of August 11, 1952, Ms. Phoebe Danielewski called into the Hays Police Station. She reported that her daugter Erica had begun to have conversations with her father, who died three years prior in a drunk driving accident. To add to her concern, Ms. Danielewski reported that Erica was attempting to go outside into the dark, to "join them." Over the course of the next twelve hours, a reported 329 phone calls were placed into the Hays Police Station all describing similar phenomenon with the children of the town. The following morning of August 12, 1952, the situation became dire. During the middle of the night, all 217 children in the town of Ashley, Kansas disappeared. A reported 421 phone calls were placed into the Hays Police Department. Unable to be of any useful assistance, Hays Law Enforcement instructed all callers to remain inside and to avoid any and all attempts at finding the missing children. At 5:19pm on the evening August 13, 1952, Ashley elderly man Scott Luntz reported a growing, distant fire to the south. According to his description, the fire seemed to turn the distant black into "bright red and orange that seemed to extend high into the sky." Throughout the rest of the day, calls continued in, stating that the fire, in addition to moving north, now seemed to "come out of the black sky." No fire was ever witnessed by any of the neighboring communities or law enforcement officials. The reports continued until 12:09am on the morning of August 14, 1952. The last phone call, placed by a Mr. Benjamin Endicott, reported that the fire in the sky had grown so intense that it began to appear as daytime over the town. The phone call ended abruptly: (FROM THE PHONECALL PLACED BY BENJAMIN SHERMAN ENDICOOT) ;Benjamin : :Just hold on....wait... (continued silence) ;Benjamin (cont.) : :Yeah, yeah I see something. It's to the south. It looks like- PHONECALL The next phone call wouldn't be placed until the following evening. The following is the entire transcript of the final phonecall to be received by the Hays Police Department out of the town of Ashley, Kansas. It was placed at 9:46pm on the evening of August 15, 1952. In this recorded phonecall, the officer on duty is Officer Peter Welsch. The caller has been identified as Ms. April Foster. PHONECALL ;Officer Welsch : :Hays Police Department. (muffled static) ;Officer Welsch : :Hello? ;Foster : :YES...yes, hello? ;Officer Welsch : :Ma'am, who am I speaking with. ;Foster : :My name is April, April Foster. (coughs) Please, sir. Please help me. ;Officer Welsch : :What is happening, ma'am? ;Foster : :Last night....last night they came back. ;Officer Welsch : :Ma'am, I'm going to need you to - ;Foster : :LAST NIGHT THEY CAME BACK! (cries) ;Officer Welsch : :Ma'am, I'm going to need you to calm down, and speak clearly. What happened? Who came back? ;Foster : :(sobbing) Everyone. ;Officer Welsch : :Everyone? ;Foster : :They all came in the fire. ;Officer Welsch : :What do you mean everyone? ;Foster : :My son.....I saw my son last night. He was walking... he was walking down the street. He was burned. Jesus Christ HE WAS BURNED. ;Officer Welsch : :Ma'am I - ;Foster : :He died last year. I raised him since he was a baby....it was just me and him. I told him to watch for cars when he rode his bike. But he never wanted to listen. ;Officer Welsch : :Ma'am, what you're saying isn't making any sense. You said everyone came back? ;Foster : :ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME? EVERYONE. Everyone came back. Everyone who died, or went missing, they're back. And they're looking for US! (cries) :He...he said: "Mommy, I'm okay now! See, I can walk again! Where are you, Mommy? I want to see you!" (sobs) ;Officer Welsch : :...Ma'am, where are you now? Are you safe? ;Foster : :I'm hiding. Just like everyone else. We saw them coming through the fields....and....some people opened their doors for them. God, the SCREAMING. (pause) I don't know what happened to them. But their houses caught fire and they....caved in. I have my curtains drawn. I'm hiding in the closet right now and- (silence) ;Officer Welsch : :Ma'am, is everything alright, are you okay? ;Foster : :(silence) ;Officer Welsh : :Ma'am? ;Foster : :(glass breaking) :Oh...Oh my God. ;Officer Welsh : :Ma'am? ;Foster : :Something just came in. (muffled cries) ;Officer Welsch : :Ma'am, stay as quiet as you can. Don't make a sound. ;Foster : :(Muffled: "Mommy.....mommy?") :(sobbing) He came inside. ;Officer Welsch : :Stay absolutely still. Don't leave. ;Foster : :(Sound of muffled footsteps) :(Muffled: "Mommy? Mommy, where are you hiding?") ;Officer Welsch : :Stay quiet. ;Foster : :(Sound of heavy footsteps. Laughter. Muffled: "I found you, MOMMY!") :(Indiscernable screaming and noise) ;Officer Welsch : :Ma'am? MA'AM?? PHONECALL The following morning, at 6:55am, the law enforcement officals of the Hays Police Department arrived at the location of Ashley, Kansas. A smoldering, burning fissure in the Earth was all that remained. The Masterpiece I've been lying down for hours now. It's 5:35AM and there's not much I can do. You know what the worst part about my situation is? I'm in the same room as my parents. They keep looking at me, and I can't help but look back and try not to cry or scream. Their eyes are focused on me and their mouths are wide open. There's a strong scent of blood and I feel paralyzed with fear. Here's the thing. The second I make any hint that I'm not asleep anymore, I'm completely fucked. I will die and there's nobody around to save me. I've been trying to think of a way out but the only idea I have is to rush for the front door and scream for help, hoping any neighbors hear me. It's risky, but if I stay here, I'll surely die. He's waiting for me to wake up and see his masterpiece. You're probably wondering what's going on. I do tend to get ahead of myself sometimes. About three hours ago, I heard screaming from the other side of the house. I got up and went to check on the noise before realizing I had to use the restroom. Instead of doing the smart thing and investigating, I used the bathroom first. I could've gotten myself killed right then, for my stupid actions, I did my business and took a peek outside the bathrrom. There was blood on the carpet. I got very worried and ran back to my room, hiding under the sheets like the pussy I was. I tried to convince myself to go back to sleep, that it was just some really vivid dream or something. But I heard my bedroom door open. Like the terrified child I was, I peeked out from under my blankets to see what was going on. I could see something dragging my dead parents into the room. It was not human, I can tell you that. It was hairless, with no eyes or clothing. It walked like a caveman, with its back slouched as it dragged my parents. But this thing was much smarter than any caveman. It was aware of what it was doing. It propped my Dad up on the edge of my bed, and made him face me. It then sat my mother down in the chair and positioned her towards me as well. It then started rubbing its hands on the walls, staining them with blood and then drew a circle with the devil's pentagram in it. This thing had made what it would probably call a'masterpiece. '''To finish it off, it scribbled a message into the wall that I could not read in the darkness. It then positioned itself under my bed waiting to strike. The scariest thing now is my eyes have adjusted to the darkness since then, and I can read the message on the wall. I don't want to look at it, because it's terrifying to think about it. But I feel I need to see, before I'm killed. I peek at the creature's masterpiece. "''I know you're awake." Category:Blog posts